darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleela
|Image = Aleela.jpg |NameMeaning = to cry |Age = 8 years old |Species = African Lioness |Ranks/Titles = Lead Warrior |Father = Kitzuni |Mother = Raziya |Siblings = Alora |Mates = Savihk |Children = Aranja, Azaan, Aleeya |Affiliations = Pridelanders }} Aleela is the lead warrior of the Pridelands and has been so for a few good years. She has made it her life goal to pursue fabsolute peace for the Pridelands, and that meant removing some aggressive prides which could never be reasoned with; such as the pride currently occupying the Shadowlands. Appearance Aleela proudly wears an attractive pale pelt and is slim but muscular in stature. She is often described as the perfect balance of speed and strength. Two white stripes streak across her backlegs, these markings are a family tradition which stretches back for generations. On her body are various unseen and unmentioned war scars, some she carries with pride, some with disgust and humiliation, such as the unique scar on her left shoulder, given to her by a Shadowlander in a single crushing defeat during the battle which took Simba's life. Another is her tuft-less tail, which she earned from single handedly defending a fellow pride sister from harm. Personality Aleela is ironically a deep pacifist at heart. She also has a soft-hearted side. With her are the common Pridelander traits: compassion and empathy. Ultimately, she fights for peace, and she does so with focus, skill and brilliance, as well as complete, utter devotion to duty. Her loyalty to the royal family of the Pridelands is unquestionable. She follows several principles stringently, such as: Never to hurt any member of her pride unless circumstances scream for it, and never to kill, unless absolutely necessary. Despite this, she has killed before, she has won and lost fights before. She has even tasted the blood of a defeated enemy. She hates it, she hates it that she has to kill. She also hates defeat, she fears humiliation and contempt. Bearing the brunt of personal crushing defeats has never been easy for her, for she fears how much weaker and incompetent she would look. History Aleela was born shortly (2 years+) after Simba's return. In her youth, her elder sister, Alora served as guidance, even though Alora herself was and still is, blind. In the very final Outsider-Pridelander conflict that resulted in Zira's death, Aleela had participated in the fighting, as an older adolescent. It was there and then she discovered her interest and skill. Her interest to promote peace and security. Also due to the numerous stories of Scar's reign of terror, she decided to sign up as a warrior. Overtime, her reputation as a determined and pure patriot grew. After Simba's death - an event which she had greatly regretted she couldn't help stop - and the Agiza came, stringing Simba's rightful heir, Queen Kiara to serve them as a seeming mindless puppet. Aleela watched her queen closely that year, and found herself beginning to lose faith in her ability to lead the pride, but she still listened, like any loyal warrior would. It was only after the Mauti and Agiza annihilated each other in that final battle did the queen seem to have a will and mind of her own. Aleela watched as things went back to normal, as the Agiza conspirators disappeared, their mind-tricks disappearing with them. She waited for Kiara to make her comeback, as any royal leader would, and that the queen did. Aleela found her faith restored, and Kiara aware of her devotion to duty, promoted Aleela to lead warrior as one of her many acts to regain her trust from the pride. Halfway through her prime years as 'the watcher on the wall', she met Savihk, a male lion with a awkward side. He was also a warrior then, serving under her. At the very beginning, Aleela showed stagnant interest in Savihk. However, it took a massive drama (Fun fact 2) for her to face the truth, that she was interested in him. That she loved him. That she so wanted him. A few months later, she gave birth to three cubs Aranja, Azaan and Aleeya. She serves her queen still, the two have developed a friendship since. Otherwise, she is still lugging around her heavy aim of peace and security for her pride. Fun facts 1. She shares a unique psychological bond with her sister, Alora which allows them to sense high intensities of emotion or pain between themselves. 2.She has lost it before and kissed a mated lion. 3. In an Alternate Universe (Where Kopa had not disappeared in the earthquake), she and Kopa had become mates, and she ruled as queen of the Pridelands. 4. A plan was put up for Moyo another male lion to draw her attention, creating tension between Savihk and Moyo. However, it was never kick-started. 5. Later on in the Roleplay on Dark Horizon, one of her cubs will be kidnapped by an assassin from an enemy pride by accident... 6. Originally, she was just a blank slate of a character drawn up for fun, at the very beginning, her player had no idea of how complicated her profile would turn out to be. References Category:Original characters Category:Pridelanders